Flushometer valves typically are used for plumbing fixtures like urinals and water closets. With reference to FIG. A, a flushometer valve assembly 10 usually includes a flushometer valve body 12, an outlet tube 14, and a coupling nut 13 securing the outlet tube 14 to the flushometer valve body 12. In other words, the outlet tube 14 is indirectly fastened to the flushometer valve body 12 via the coupling nut 13. Conventionally, although not shown here, a coupling nut has two or more external wrench flats, external threads for coupling to corresponding internal threads of the body outlet, and a radially inwardly extending internal shoulder for cooperating with a flanged end of the outlet tube. The flushometer valve assembly 10 also typically includes an inlet pipe 16 coupled to a flushometer valve body inlet 18, an actuator 20 coupled to an actuator portion 22 of the flushometer valve body 12, and a cover 24 coupled to a top of the flushometer valve body 12. Although not shown, the flushometer valve assembly 10 also usually includes any other suitable attachments to the flushometer valve body 12, and any suitable valve(s), spring(s), seal(s), and/or the like in an interior of the valve body 12. In a conventional arrangement, an outlet tube includes one or more vent slots in a conduit of the tube just below a flanged end thereof, and a skirt is staked to a coupling nut to conceal vent slots from view but not impede proper operation of a vacuum breaker assembly located within the outlet tube. Vent slots are located so that they can either vent to atmosphere in a backflow condition or seal during normal operating conditions.